A Christmas spent together
by SecretlyAWitch
Summary: Two Trial Captains just spending Christmas Eve together.


Lana was out fishing out as she always had been doing, a soft humming came from the young girl. With one quick motion, she reeled her fishing rod away as she hadn't caught anything yet, shaking her head as she wasn't getting good luck from getting a bite yet. The day was already reaching evening as she grew a little tired, thoughts swirling her mind on what to do next.

"Nothing. I suppose I should return home before they start to worry.. I'll come back another time."

A little yawn leave her lips as she made the Lapras she was riding on return to the decks, lost inside of her thoughts as she walked home with the fishing rod in hand. It didn't take long for the swimmer to finally reach her home, where she found a certain friend of hers holding a wrapped gift in her hands. Setting the rod at the rack along with the other rods where at, she went to greet the green haired female.

* * *

Setting the final rice ball down on the plate, she washed her hands at the nearest sink as she dried her wet hands off with a towel as Mallow looked and stared at the box that rested on the kitchen table that was for her friend, Lana. Tomorrow was Christmas and she was excited to be able to give what she got for the swimmer soon. She took a rice ball she made and bit into it before taking the plate with her and sitting at the said table just as her father came in, gift wrap in hand for

"Thanks for this, father. And I plan on staying at her home for the night. I want to surprise her with what I got!"

"Just be home before the day ends, I have gifts for you to open, you know?"

She clapped her hands together just after finishing up her rice ball, hopping up and taking the gift wrap from him. She then took the box and headed into her room to wrap the gift and soon left for Lana's house not too soon after, where she'd be at until her friend finally arrived home not too soon after.

"Say, Lana.. Can I sleep over at your place tonight? I want to be there when you open my gift!"

Mallow smiled widely just as the female walked up to the steps of her home, certainly a surprise for Lana to see her at her home, especially since Christmas was just the next day and the swimmer thought Mallow would be with her family on that a smile forming on her lips, she happily nodded as she opened the door for the pair to go through.

"I'm fine with you staying over. My mother wouldn't mind it if it's you that stays over. We are close friends, after all."

Just as she finished saying that, two little identical girls came out of their rooms as one ran toward Lana and the other ran to Mallow, jumping and tackling them and laughed happily, the twins grinning as they wouldn't let go of them.

"Hello, sister! Hello Mallow! Let's do things together, come on, come on! We're bored!"

A sigh left Lana's lips as she patted her sisters head, nodding a bit as a smile formed on the blue haired girls lips.

"Fine, I suppose. But then you've got to go to bed afterwords!"

* * *

"Gosh, Lana.. Are your sisters really that often..?"

Mallow had changed into spare pajamas Lana had in case the female ever chosen to stay over at some point. The twins had been put in bed already after two hours of doing games and such with by the mother, leaving the two trial captains alone in Lana's room. A sleeping bag was placed alongside Lana's bed as Mallow would

"Yes, they are, but it's nice, you know? My sisters do keep myself on my toes and I love them a lot."

She giggled softly as she sat on the edge of her bed, her hands on the edge as she looked over to Mallow with a big smile. Mallow sighed softly and rubbed her neck, her eyes focusing on Lana.

"I just have a brother who just loves to travel for long periods of time. We should be going to bed soon.."

"It wouldn't be too good if we slept once it was really late.. Especially since it's Christmas."

Lana muttered softly as she laid on her bed, laying her head on her pillow as Mallow did the same on the sleeping bed.

"Nighty, nighty.."

Mallow muttered softly to Lana, slowly slipping into sleep.

* * *

Lana would wake up from her slumber as the clock right next to her read 6:00, yawning as her attention went to the sleeping Mallow right next to her. Her hand went out and shook her, slowly waking the female up as she stirred in her sleep.

"Wha..? It feels like it's still early in the morning.."

Mallow buried her face into her pillow as she had no intentions of waking up anytime until Lana came up with a thought and grinned, kind of figuring this surely will get Mallow up and moving in a moment or two.

"I guess I'll have my sisters open your gift then. I'm sure they'll love it a lot once they have their hands on it."

With a quick jump, she was already up as she lets a sigh out, realizing she was just tricked into getting up from her sleeping bag. She pulled out her gift from where she hid it at before they slept and then sat aside from her.

"Here is my gift, Mallow. I know you'll like it a lot!"

"And I know you'll like my gift, Lana."

Mallow would giggle softly as she exchanged her gift with Lana, taking off the wrap once Mallow received her gift and opened the box, which revealed a fishing rod for the green haired girl, a smile forming on her lips.

"Thanks a lot, Lana. This means a lot for me. We should fish soon with this rod."

Lana started to open her gift, revealing an apron Mallow had made specially for Lana.

"This is for me? I cant wait to use it while cooking in the near future!"

A soft giggle left her lips as she took out the apron and put it on without a moment to waste, noting that it fit her perfectly. She took it off after a minute or two and sets it on her bed just as Mallow spoke up once again.

"Can I ask something, Lana? Can we watch the sunrise? It's not everyday we get to see the sunrising often. It would be a nice start to our morning after this."

"Mm, of course! You know I can't just say no to you."

With a smile and clapping her hands together, it didn't take long for the pair to change into normal clothing and taking ahold of each others hands, Lana began to walk beside her and slipped on out of her home with Mallow.

* * *

As the pair walked out of her house, they headed onto the docks nearby where the pair would take a seat at the end of the walkway, watching as the sun slowly rose in front of them.

Lana would snuggle up to Mallow as she closed her eyes, still quite sleepy since she wasn't the type to wake up early like this before, the green haired girl wrapping an arm around her friend.

"Oh, Merry Christmas, Mallow."

"Merry Christmas to you too, Lana. Thanks for this.."

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed it. It feels weird writing after not doing so after a while, but what can you do? I tried my best and decided to time ship a few things here and there, but here we go.. Let's hope I** **improve in the near future.**


End file.
